reencuentro
by BrassYumiru
Summary: MayaxShin también contiene un poco se ShinxRuzunoha… los años han pasado desde la muerte de Shin, y Maya aun lo extraña. Denle una oportunidad dejen R&R.


_**Summary:**__ MayaxShin también contiene un poco se ShinxRuzunoha… los años han pasado desde la muerte de Shin, y Maya aun lo extraña. Denle una oportunidad dejen R&R._

_Hola a todos… este es el primer fanfiction que hago de este tipo… me es muy difícil pero lo intento, jejeje… me gustan las parejas raras y hasta imposibles… ¿por qué?... mmm realmente no lo se jejeje… espero que les guste, si de verdad les desagrada pues póngame reviews reclamándome._

* * *

**REENCUENTRO **

Los rayos del sol entran hacia mi habitación y me provocan despertarme… me levanto llorando… he tenido de nuevo un sueño con él… los recuerdos de esos días asechan mi mente y mi corazón… el haberlo visto morir…

- Te extraño… Shin- delgadas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos…- ¡quiero verte de nuevo!... ¡solo una vez más!...- esas delgadas lagrimas pronto se convierten en cascadas… pero no puedo evitarlo… comienzo a gritar y llorar desesperadamente, en eso entra mi hermana menor, Aya.

- ¿hermana¿daijobu?- se acerca mientras yo trato inútilmente se ocultar mi rostro mojado- ¿por qué lloras hermana?- no contesto… me duele demasiado si quiera mencionarle- ¿es por qué hoy se cumplen 5 años de la muerte de nuestro hermano?-

No aguanto más y rompo en llanto de nuevo… desde que Mitsoumi murió hace un año no había mostrado debilidad ante nadie… pero ya no me aguanto… el dolor que siento en mi pecho es demasiado…

- hermana… no trates de mostrarte fuerte… me he dado cuenta de tu dolor… mi ryuugan se ha desarrollado…- me acerco a su pecho y continuo- entiendo muy bien lo que sentías o mejor dicho, sientes por nuestro her…- se detiene…- por Shin-san…

-Aya…- la abrazo con fuerza y con todas mis fuerzas trato de hablarle - ¡¡pero se que esta mal!!... ¡¡Shin lo sabía por eso se fue!!...-

- hermana…- apoyo su cabeza en la mía y me abrazo fuertemente…- creí que no seria correcto pero… te voy a mostrar algo…-

De repente todo se volvió negro… podía visualizar algo… Estoy en el mar… puedo ver a lo lejos la figura de un hombre sentado en la arena, tiene el cabello largo… y… ¡¡dios mío!!... no, no puede ser… es… ¡¡es Shin!!...¿pero como puede ser posible¿sera acaso un hecho del pasado?...

- no… es lo que esta pasando…- mi rostro se separa del pecho de Maya, mi cara refleja una mezcla de sentimientos…- perdón por no mostrártelo, pero apenas hace una semana me di cuenta de su presencia…-

-no… no es posible…- mi visión se nubla… estoy comenzando a llorar de nuevo…- ¡¡Shin esta vivo!!- sonrió sin dejar de llorar- ¡¡Shin esta vivo!!- pero pronto me doy cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo - ¿c-como es posible?... y-yo…¡¡yo lo vi morir!!- tomo con mis manos las ropas de mi hermana y las jalo con desesperación -¿es mentira¡¡Es una ilusión!!...¡¡Aya respóndeme!!-

- no es mentira, ni una ilusión… Shin no esta muerto-

- p-pero ¿cómo?-

- la verdad no se hermana… a pesar de que mi ryuugan esta totalmente desarrollado… no lo se-

- ¿Dónde está Aya?... ¿Dónde?...-

- en el mar… en una casa muy modesta… vive solo…-

- Shin- digo tenuemente

- hermana… ¿no vas a ir?-

- yo…- bajo la mirada… claro que quiero ir… deseo verlo de nuevo…- no lo se…-

-…- Aya se queda en silencio un momento y luego toma mi mano y me hace levantarme- ¡¡ya tienes 19 años!!... ¡¡es hora de que hagas lo correcto!!...- yo la miro confundida…es cierto… Aya a crecido bastante, ya no es la infantil chiquilla de hace dos años… ella ya es toda una mujer, y lo se por eso Souchiro terminó enamorándose de ella…- ¡¡vamos!!... vístete… yo te llevare en la motocicleta…-

- A…ya…-

Se voltea y me sonríe dulcemente, lo que contesto con una sonrisa… en definitiva Aya ya es toda una mujer…

Me pongo una camisa azul de tirantes y un pantalón vaquero color blancos al igual que unos tenis azules… una vez que me vestí, tome mi katana… y me dirigí hacia la bodega donde me esperaba Aya vestida de motociclista… se veía tan graciosa, pero solo reí para mis adentros.

- hermana… ¿Por qué llevas esa Katana?- me pregunto al ver que la acomodaba sobre mi regazo al sentarme

-…- dude en contestarle… no quería preocuparla, sin embargo…- tal vez la necesite…-

-…hermana…- Aya me miro un poco triste… aunque no se lo hubiera dicho ella sabría la verdad gracias a su poder y si veía las imágenes de mi mente le dolería mas de lo que ahora le duele.

- vamos…Aya- dije con ese tono de autoridad y fuerza característico de mi

- ¡¡si onee-chan!!- y ella me contestó como antes…

Hemos conducido por mas de 30 minutos… me sorprende lo lejos que estamos… el ryuugan es sorprendente, que distancia mas larga puede recorrer. Comienzo a sentir el aroma del agua salada, que recuerdos me trae… de pronto nos detenemos de golpe…

- ya llegamos hermana- mi corazón late al ver una pequeña casa a orillas del mar…

- ¿es…es aquí?-

-si… vamos, es hora de que lo vuelvas a ver…-

- pero Aya ¿no piensas venir conmigo… ¿no quieres ver a Shin…a nuestro hermano?- no… ya demasiadas veces lo he tratado asi…

- je, hermana… hace unos años una "ilusión" se Shin se apareció frente a mi… pero ahora se que fue el poder de su ryuugan, ya que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo…-

- ¿Cómo dices?-

- Shin ya sabe que estamos aquí… y yo ya le he visto numerosas veces… ahora te toca a ti…- Me empujo para que bajase de la motocicleta, yo accedí fácilmente y ella se marcho sin antes decirme…- ¡¡que seas feliz!!-

Tomo mucho valor para acercarme a la casa… me emociona y me entristece saber que lo volveré a ver… toco la puerta, nadie responde… entonces giro la perilla y entro con cautela…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- esa voz… no me puedo equivocar, tiene mucho tiempo pero no la he olvidado… -¿Por qué has venido?- se levanta y se gira hacia mi… me quedo sin habla, su rostro es como lo recordaba, un poco mas maduro que antes pero sus rasgos siguen iguales, es él…- ¡Maya!- grita y me saca de mis pensamientos…- ¡¿para que has venido?!- ¿está molesto?... ¿Por qué?... creí que…el me iba a recibir afectuosamente, pero en su cara solo veo enojo…

-Shin… yo…- aun no lo entiendo… ¿no está feliz?

-Maya…- se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí - ¿Por qué has venido?-

- ¿Cómo que por qué?- doy una pequeña pausa y desvío la mirada – yo tenia ganas de verte…-

- Ma…ya…- tomo valor y grito con fuerza…

- ¡Quería verte aunque sea solo un momento! ...¡Te he extrañado en estos cinco años!...¡Shin!...- mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y antes de caer en el llanto grito lo que mi corazón a querido decir desde que supo la verdad – quería volver a verte porque… porque…porque ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!-

Un silencio se hizo presente, él no decía nada… yo no paraba de llorar, mis lágrimas fluían como dos grandes ríos y aunque trataba de ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos, sabia a la perfección que era imposible.

- ¡Maya!- es lo que escucho antes de sentirme rodada por sus brazos… me ha abrazado como la aquella vez en el hospital… en esa ocasión sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, no sabia que era, pero ahora si… yo amo a este hombre…- ¡perdóname!...¡tengo miedo!¡Maya!...- ahora suena como cuando éramos niños… Shin… ¿sigues perdido en la oscuridad?- ya no estoy perdido…-

- ¿eh?- abro mis ojos ¿acaso puede leer mis pensamientos?

-si, puedo hacerlo…- se separa de mi y me mira directamente a los ojos… puedo notar su ryuugan…- mi poder no esta tan desarrollado como el de Aya… ella si lo ha podido perfeccionar… yo aun no, pero ahora tengo mayor poder-

-Shin... ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo¡Yo misma vi cuando…- no puedo terminar, porque pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca…

- Kuzunoha…-

-¿eh?...-

- en aquel momento… esa aguja no me mato… ella se encargo de desviarla, me quito la conciencia y mi cuerpo entro en un estado de muerte temporánea…-

- ¿q-qué?-

- después de eso me trasladó la familia Takayanagi hasta aquí y me dieron una carta de Kuzunoha…- al termino de sus palabras fue hasta un escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco una carta y me la entregó… "Para Shin Natsume" eso decía en el frente…- léela…- fue entonces que la saque del sobre y comencé a leerla…

_Para Shin, mi más profundo amor:_

_Hola Shin, si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy viva…_

_pero significa que tu si lo estas ¡¡eso me pone muy feliz!!_

_No estoy muy segura de cómo morí,_

_pero lo más seguro es que me he de haber interpuesto en tu pelea y_

_en la de Mitsoumi…_

_Lamento tener que decirte esto por medio de una carta, pero…_

_lo más seguro es que mi familia no lo aceptaría…_

_almenos ahora, con mi muerte, no les queda mas que cumplir_

_mi ultimo deseo…_

_¿Sabes Shin? Antes te odiaba, te odiaba por ser una asesino, pero_

_aquel día en que te vi animado con tus compañeros "los katana"_

_mi corazón no pudo resistirse más y me enamore de ti…_

_yo se que nunca pude tener tu corazón…desde el principio_

_note que este ya tenia dueño, y que eso no cambiaría…_

_tu hermana Maya._

_La verdad, al principio sentí que cambiarias…_

_que terminarías queriéndome más que a ella, pero los años pasaron_

_y tu no cambiaste… la única que lo hizo fui yo…_

_perdóname por decirte esto de esta forma, pero si te lo dijera_

_frente a frente… no creo que hubiera podido soportar tu rostro_

_Shin… yo te amo, y no me importa lo demás…_

_solo espero que, ahora que ya eres libre, puedas estar con tu amada…_

_puedas ser feliz, puedas ver la luz..._

_recuerda que ahora ya tienes a un ángel protector, yo te_

_cuidare por siempre, porque te amo._

_Con todo mi cariño…_

_Kuzunoha._

Cuando termino de leer Shin cae al suelo y comienza a sollozar…

- Kuzunoha, siempre fue tan amable…- pone sus manos en su rostro…- ¡perdóname Kuzunoha!...¡Perdóname!...-

-Shin…- me acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda…- ya todo esta bien… Maya esta contigo…- Shin deja de llorar… se voltea y me abraza fuertemente…

- gracias… gracias…- me duele verlo así…- Maya… tu siempre has estado para mi… a pesar de todo el daño que te hice…-

- yo te quiero Shin…-

- yo también Maya…- se separa, seca mis lagrimas y pone mi mano sobre su pecho…- es hora de que me quites este peso…- mira hacia un lado…- por eso trajiste esa Katana ¿no?...- ¡la katana!... la había olvidado…- yo estoy listo para recibir tu castigo… me lo merezco… por mi culpa muchos han muerto…-

-¡¡no!!- grito con fuerza- ¡¡nunca te haría daño!!-

- Maya…-

- ¡si quieres un castigo te lo daré!... ¡¡pero no te quitaré la vida!!-

Me acerque a él y en un impulso lo bese, iba a ser un beso muy rápido, pero cuando tenía planeado separarme…Shin me tomo de la cintura y del cuello y profundizamos el beso… besaba dulce y suavemente, su lengua trataba de darse paso en mi boca, asi que yo se lo permití, el beso suave pronto comenzó a volverse apasionado…

- S-shin…- dije al separarme escasos milímetros de él para poder respirar…

- Maya, estuve esperando este momento desde que éramos niños…- dio un pequeño beso en mi frente y prosiguió…- estoy tan feliz de que me correspondas…-

- yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…- mis manos se movian por su ancha espalda

- ¿estas segura?... no tienes porque quedarte-

-estoy segura…-

Esa noche fue maravillosa, por fin pude dormir tranquilamente…puede pasarla a lado de la persona que mas amo… que más e extrañado…ya no me importa nada más, solo deseo estar con él… ahora entiendo a Kuzunoha… el amor te vuelve loco.


End file.
